Shaping Our Destinies
by april upside down
Summary: It's Ana and April's first trip to Iceland together!  Join in on the romance, drama, and all the betrayal!  Rated T for mild swearing...  Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to KNDNumbuh0.6, as she came up with the idea. She also owns Ana. And I got the band idea from her fic, The Band.**

**Disclaimer: *Drum roll* Guess what? I totally just bought the KND from Mr. Warburton. Hee hee, not! But I DO own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas. Gee, that's a mouthful. I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR OTHER CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaping Our Destinies<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**April's POV**

"Ha! I've conquered you!" I, April Frida (Icelandic meaning peace) Dickson, exclaimed as I sat upon my white suitcase, forcing it closed.

"Good," My twin sister, Hannah Asdis (Icelandic meaning goddess), murmered over her People magazine. "I need your help."

I stared at my sister in utter disbelief, "You really care more about Demi Lovato being bipolar than going to the country of your birth?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, but her head snapped up in shock a few moments later. "Wait, you were being serious?"

"Aaaaaaaaaapril!" I heard my adopted sister and "Soul Sister" Ana Greene yell from inside the closet the three of us shared. "What do you wear in Iceland?"

I moaned and walked inside, helping Ana decide on different sweaters, long sleeved shirts, jeans, and boots. The whole predicament ended in Ana laying on her teal suitcase while I roughly jammed it all closed.

"You need a bigger suitcase," I teased as we lugged them down the two flights of steps of our old country house. You see, my family lived in Virginia, like a lot of KND and TND members. Now, my parents (Though evil) are wealthy, since their day jobs are a surgeon (My mom) and a lawyer (My dad) and I wouldn't highly doubt they stole money at one point or another... So, anyway, we live in this _really_ big old house with a wrap-around porch and three floors and porches on every room. And it was white white gardens surrounding it. My great, great, great, great grandpa won the lottery or something and bought this house and paid off the mortgage right away, so it's been passed down from generation to generation.

"No, you just need a warmer place to travel!" Ana laughed as we finally reached the ground level.

"No, Ana!" One of my little sisters, Gardenia Eydis (Icelandic meaning isle goddess) insisted, sprinting down the long hallway from the kitchen to the door, "Iceland is beautiful!"

"Yeah," Nodded Gardenia's twin, Cassandra Kristjana (Icelandic meaning follower of Christ) following Gardenia and carrying our littlest brother Lucas Adalstienn (Icelandic meaning noble stone) who was only 9 months old, "And we know that from only being there once."

Ana laughed and rolled her eyes, "Okay, April, how long do we have until we head to the airport?"

I pulled out my bejewled (GREEN!) Sidekick, "About an hourish."

"Can we rehearse?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, heading upstairs to get my older brother, Jake Fridrik (Icelandic meaning peaceful ruler) who played drums in our band, Bleeding Hearts.

Bleeding Hearts (I don't want to brag, but it's the BEST BAND EVER!) consisted of 8 members, Fernando Drilovsky, who sings, Ana, who sings and dances, Adrian Jacob, who plays the bass, Vada Bosquet, who sings and plays the guitars, Riley Berenson (I don't really like him at all), who plays the bass, Jake, who obviously plays the drums, Abby Lincoln played the keyboard, and then there's me, and I sing, play the guitar and bass.

Regretably, Jake shared a room with his evil twin Chad Geir (Icelandic meaning spear, how fitting). I despise Chad, he's a liar, he's pathetic and a player. Back on track, I had to knock on their door to get Jake, and I knew two things from past expirience:

1. Chad almost ALWAYS answers the door.

2. He really doesn't like seeing me.

I, who had gotten a head start, had to knock on the door. Or course.

"What do _you _want shrimpling?" Chad asked, roughly shoving me backwards and into a wall. He was right, I was only 5'1", and that's fairly short since I'm 17.

"_I _need Jake," I responded, pulling myself back to my normal (Small) height.

"Get lost itiot," Chad replied, starting to close the door.

"Chad, let us in," Ana demanded.

Chad opened the door and wriggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and punched my brother in the gut, forcing him to double over in pain, Jake and Ana laughed and I smiled sweetly at Jake.

"We need to rehearse, Battle of the Bands is a week after we get back from Iceland," Ana said simply.

Jake nodded, "We do need a lot of work. I'll run next door and get Ace and I'll call Riley. April, you can call Abby and Fernando, Ana can call Vada and Adrian."

Ana and I agreed and left, but not before I could kick Chad in the shins.

"Dang," He mumbled, "For a little thing, you sure can hit hard."

* * *

><p><strong>About 10ish Minutes Later<strong>

**Ana's POV**

"Abby, can I have a D?" April asked, trying to tune her bass guitar in our tree house. The tree house had become our project after Chad ruined a rehearsal for the umpteenth time a while back. It had taken us three and a half years, but now it was finished and properly furnished to play music in.

April laid her fingers on the right strings and played what was supposed to be a D, but came out WAY too sharp, I even knew that and I've never played a bass in my life. April, Riley and Adrian cringed.

Jake laughed under his breath, "Sounds like Gardenia played with it."

April groaned and started on the rest of her notes. Her E was sharp too and her G and A were both immensley flat. "Done!" She announced about 15 minutes later.

"What song are we playing?" Vada asked.

I thought for a minute, and looked over at Vada.

"Backstabber?" She suggested.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" April exclaimed, "I'll do it with you!"

We all agreed and began the song.

**April: **_Back, back, backstabber_  
><em>Back, back, backstabber<em>  
><em>Back, back, backstabber<em>

**Vada: **_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone_  
><em>'Cause your little conversation's got around<em>  
><em>And look at what we all found out<em>  
><em>Lookie here we all found out<em>

**April: **_That you have got a set of loose lips_  
><em>Twisting stories all because you're jealous<em>  
><em>Now I know exactly what you're all about<em>  
><em>And this is what you're all about<em>

**Vada: **_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
><em>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**April: **_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
><em>Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**April: **_Back, back, backstabber_

**Vada: **_Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk_

**April: **_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life_  
><em>From other bitches with all of your lies<em>  
><em>Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut your freaking mouth<em>

**Vada: **_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that_  
><em>You waste your breath talking about me<em>  
><em>Got me feeling kinda special really<em>  
><em>This is what you're all about<em>

**April: **_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
><em>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**Vada: **_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
><em>Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**April: **_Back, back, backstabber_  
><em>Stabber, stabber<em>  
><em>Back, back, backstabber<em>

**Vada: **_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
><em>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**Vada: **_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
><em>Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating<em>  
><em>Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**Vada:**_Talk, talk, talk_

**April: **_Back, back, backstabber_

**Vada: **_Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_  
><em>Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic<em>  
><em>Everybody knows it<em>  
><em>And everybody knows it<em>

**April: **_Everybody knows, yeah_  
><em>You're looking like a lunatic<em>  
><em>And everybody knows, yeah<em>  
><em>Everybody knows<em>

April beamed. "I didn't forget any words this time!" She announced proudly, making everyone laugh. April often caused us to do that, whether she was trying to or not.

"Oh, April," I giggled.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the left. "I was being serious," She insisted innocently, forcing us to laugh again.

"Okay, can I sing?" Fernando asked.

April and I exchanged glances and I shrugged. "What are you thinking?"

He shot a quick glance at April, who was inspecting her sea-green fingernails, and then looked back at me. "Misery," He said firmly.

**Fernando: **_Misery_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>So scared of breaking it<em>  
><em>But you won't let it bend<em>  
><em>And I wrote two hundred letters<em>  
><em>I won't ever send<em>  
><em>Sometimes these cuts are so much<em>  
><em>Deeper than they seem<em>  
><em>You'd rather cover up<em>  
><em>I'd rather let them be<em>  
><em>So let me be<em>  
><em>And I'll set you free<em>

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't no other<em>  
><em>Who can comfort me<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me<em>  
><em>Girl you really got me bad<em>  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

_Your salty skin and how_  
><em>It mixes in with mine<em>  
><em>The way it feels to be<em>  
><em>Completely intertwined<em>  
><em>It's not that I didn't care<em>  
><em>It's that I didn't know<em>  
><em>It's not what I didn't feel,<em>  
><em>It's what I didn't show<em>  
><em>So let me be<em>  
><em>And I'll set you free<em>

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't no other<em>  
><em>Who can comfort me<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me<em>  
><em>Girl you really got me bad<em>  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

_You say your faith is shaken_  
><em>You may be mistaken<em>  
><em>You keep me wide awake and<em>  
><em>Waiting for the sun<em>  
><em>I'm desperate and confused<em>  
><em>So far away from you<em>  
><em>I'm getting here<em>  
><em>I don't care where I have to go<em>

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_  
><em>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<em>  
><em>Why do you do what you do to me yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<em>

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't nobody<em>  
><em>Who can comfort me<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>Your silence is slowly killing me<em>  
><em>Girl you really got me bad<em>  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back.<em>

As he sung the last line, he looked up at April again, she was grinning from ear to ear and lip-syching along with him. It's sooo obvious that they like each other. I looked over at Adrian, who was smirking and rolling his eyes, I guess he thought the same thing.

After a few moments of semi-awkward silence, April looked down at her cell phone. "OH MY NINJA UNICORNS NAMED BOB!" She screamed, and began running in frantic circles.

We all broke out in to hysterical laughter. "April! What's wrong?" I asked between giggles.

"We have to leave, like, RIGHT NOW!" She insisted, dragging Jake and I out by our arms.

"April! You're acting like a two year old!" Jake muttered, rubbing his arm where April had most likely bruised it.

"OUR PLANE LEAVES IN 1 FREAKING HOUR!" April screamed.

Jake checked his watch, "Shit... Okay guys, we have to get going."

"See ya!" I waved.

"Text me!" April insisted as we climbed down the ladder.

Hannah and Chad met us at the door.

"Finally, itiots," Chad shoved April's suitcase roughly into her arms and then nicely handed me mine.

April scowled and pounced onto Chad back, grabbing his around the neck in a death hold, causing Chad's face to turn slightly blue. "You are a VERY MEAN PERSON! I don't put up with mean people!"

Jake snickered as he tugged his little sister off Chad's back, "Nice, April."

Chad put his arm around my shoulder and walked out the door. "Are you ready to visit the most romantic place on Earth?"

"Paris?" I asked sarcastically, elbowing Chad in the ribs.

April giggled and came up beside me, linking elbows. "Iceland, of course!"

"And to Iceland we go!" Jake agreed happily.

"You guys are way too happy for me," Hannah muttered.

"Jeez, way to ruin a mood," April muttered, playfully shoving her sister, who scowled and pushed April even harder.

I gave my Soul Sister a hug, "Nothing's going to ruin our mood, not today!"

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>And, PAUSE FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT. Hee hee, that's what I say in Algebra... REVIEW!<strong>

**-April**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to PrincessSailorSaturnStar, as she came up with the idea. She also owns Ana. And I got the band idea from her fic, The Band.**

**Disclaimer: *Drum roll* Guess what? I totally just bought the KND from Mr. Warburton. Hee hee, not! But I DO own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas. Gee, that's a mouthful. I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR OTHER CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaping Our Destinies<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Ana's POV**

"What do you mean our flight is delayed?" Chad demanded.

"I mean , your plane is late and you must wait for 3 hours and 15 minutes," Repeated the concierge man who spoke in a thick Indian accent.

"3 hours?" Hannah repeated angrily.

"3 hours and 15 mintues," Mr. Indian Dude said again.

"We get it!" Chad snarled.

April (Who was very short) jumped up and leaned on the counter to be at eyelevel with Mr. Indian Dude, "It isn't even raining outside or ANYTHING!" She screamed.

"Please back away from the table," Mr. Indian Dude said nervously.

"NO!" April screamed again, jumping on top of the desk and lunging for Mr. Indian Dude.

"SEECURITY! SEECURITY!" Mr. Indian Dude yelled. Jake and I grapped April by her arms and pulled her off the desktop. "I'm sorry for her, erm, her," I apologized quickly as Jake and I lifted her away.

"Great, just fantastic," Hannah muttered sarcastically.

"For once, I agree," April replied.

"You guys, is it really necessary to mope around like this?" I demanded.

"What else is there to do?" Chad complained.

Jake rolled his eyes, "No, she's right you guys. Suck it up, we'll be a little late. We still have a week there."

April looked up from her phone, "Okay. Hey Ana, you haven't sang yet today. It's your turn!"

I looked at her, "I'm not singing in the middle of an airport!"

"Why not?" April wrinkled her nose.

My jaw droped, "Okay, well then. If you think that singing in an airport is such a great idea, then you go right on ahead, but count. me. out."

April shrugged and got up on her chair. "You act like you don't know me when you see me on the street. You're makin' like I turn you off when I know you think I'm sweet. It don't have to be like that, I guess you're insecure. If you say what's on your mind I might answer "Sure." So I walk a little slower and I try to catch your eye, sometimes it's so hard to see the good things passing by. There may never be a sign, no flashing neon light, telling you to make your move or when the time is right."

Her little performance attracted a lot of attention. "Well, keep singing stupid!" We heard a voice yell from down the hallway. All heads turned to none other than Miss Vada Bousquet and the rest of our friends.

April laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Fernando pointed to Jake, "He tweeted."

April, Chad, Hannah and I looked at Jake, "You have a twitter?" We asked simeltaineously.

Jake shrugged, "What?"

"Facebook is much better!" April retorted.

"Just sing would ya?" Riley demanded.

**April: **_Why not take a crazy chance _  
><em>why not do a crazy dance <em>  
><em>if you lose the moment <em>  
><em>you might lose a lot <em>  
><em>so why not why not <em>

_You always dress in yellow _  
><em>when you wanna dress in gold <em>  
><em>instead of listenin' to your heart <em>  
><em>you do just what you're told <em>  
><em>if you keep waiting where you are <em>  
><em>oh what you'll never know <em>  
><em>so let's just get into your car, <em>  
><em>and go baby go!<em>

_why not _  
><em>take crazy chance <em>  
><em>why not <em>  
><em>do a crazy dance <em>  
><em>if you lose the moment <em>  
><em>you might lose a lot <em>  
><em>so why not why not <em>

_Ohhhhh! I could be the one for you _  
><em>Ohhh yeah! Maybe yes maybe no <em>  
><em>Ohhh! It could be the thing to do <em>  
><em>all I'm sayin is you gotta let me know <em>

_You'll never get to heaven _  
><em>or even to LA <em>  
><em>if you don't beleive there's a way <em>

_why not take a star from the sky _  
><em>why not spread your wings and fly<em>

_Oh! It might take a little _  
><em>and it might take alot <em>  
><em>But why not why not <em>

_why not _  
><em>take crazy chance <em>  
><em>why not <em>  
><em>do a crazy dance <em>  
><em>if you lose the moment <em>  
><em>you might lose a lot <em>  
><em>so why not, why not<em>

The rest of the airport clapped and laughed at my crazy sister who did a flimsy curtsy and sat down. An middle-aged man in a suit came over to us. "My I ask your name?"

April nodded, "My name is April Dickson."

The man looked a little embarassed, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 17. It's okay, a lot of people don't think I am but... I am!" April replied.

The man laughed, "It's not that. My name is Michael Newton and I work with Juilliard. You really should consider coming and taking a tour at somepoint. Applying for a scholarship. We would be lucky to have someone with a voice as trained as yours and a person dedicated like you. How long have you done vocal training?"

"Um, I've been singing and taking vocal lessons since I could talk, but I've been, like, doing concerts since I was 4," April beamed.

Mr. Newton handed her a buisness card, "Well, you should deffinetly apply for a scolarship at the least."

"Wait!" April cried, "My friend, Ana, she's an amazing singer. Better than me, even."

I blushed and shook Mr. Newton's hand, "My name is Ana Dickson," I gave him the name I told almost no one, I used April's last name instead of my own. "Ana Greene-Dickson. Adpoted."

Mr. Newton nodded, "Naturally. Would you, um, mind singing a song too? I know it seems completely unprofessional and such and if you're uncomfortable-"

I shook my head, "No, no, I can do it."

April gave me a 'Just-do-what-I-did-and-you'll-do-fine look' and then a 'I-knew-you-would-do-it-too look'.

I took a deep breath, "Can you just excuse me for one minute?" Mr. Newton nodded and I pulled April over to Vada.

"He wants me to sing!" I said panickly.

"Then sing!" Vada replied in a 'duh' voice.

"Thanks, that helped!" I replied sarcastically.

"Just go Ana!" Aprilna insisted. So I did.

I got up on my chair and sang lightly, "Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

**Ana: **_Each morning I get up I die a little _  
><em>Can barely stand on my feet <em>  
><em>Take a look in the mirror and cry <em>  
><em>Lord what you're doing to me <em>  
><em>I have spent all my years in believing you <em>  
><em>But I just can't get no relief, Lord! <em>  
><em>Somebody, somebody <em>  
><em>Can anybody find me somebody to love? <em>

_I work hard every day of my life _  
><em>I work till I ache my bones <em>  
><em>At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - <em>  
><em>I get down on my knees <em>  
><em>And I start to pray <em>  
><em>Till the tears run down from my eyes <em>  
><em>Lord - somebody - somebody <em>  
><em>Can anybody find me - somebody to love? <em>

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try - _  
><em>But everybody wants to put me down <em>  
><em>They say I'm goin' crazy <em>  
><em>They say I got a lot of water in my brain <em>  
><em>Got no common sense <em>  
><em>I got nobody left to believe <em>  
><em>Yeah - yeah yeah yeah <em>

_Oh Lord _  
><em>Somebody - somebody <em>  
><em>Can anybody find me somebody to love? <em>

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _  
><em>I just keep losing my beat <em>  
><em>I'm ok, I'm alright <em>  
><em>Ain't gonna face no defeat <em>  
><em>I just gotta get out of this prison cell <em>  
><em>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! <em>

_Find me somebody to love _  
><em>Can anybody find me...<em>

_Somebody to love_.

I finished and looked at Mr. Newton who clapped vigourously with everybody else. He handed me the same card as April, "You come to our school, Ana. Think about it. We would be honered to have you!"

I looked at my friends, who were clapping and beaming. I did a quick curtsy and ran over to them.

"You did GREAT Ana! I'm so proud of you!" April squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hey April, can I talk to you?" Fernando asked, pulling her away.

Vada and I exchanged glances and grinned.

Fernando didn't know what he was in for...

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

Fernando rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Hey um... April. Listen, I know we've been friends for a really long time and I was wondering if you would maybe-"

April sighed, "Fernando, I'm dating Declan Poole."

"Declan?" He repeated incredulously, "Zakk and Brick's best friend? You and Declan? What the heck April? When did this start?"

April looked at the ground, "A month and a half ago. No one knows, so can you maybe not tell anyone? It was supposed to be a secret, but, well.."

"Sure, anything for you April," He replied bluntly, walking out quickly.

I burried my head in my hands, what choice had I just made?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**April**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to Hunter of Artemis 11, as she came up with the idea. She also owns Ana. And I got the band idea from her fic, The Band.**

**Disclaimer: *Drum roll* Guess what? I totally just bought the KND from Mr. Warburton. Hee hee, not! But I DO own April, Jake, Hannah, Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas. Gee, that's a mouthful. I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR OTHER CHARACTERS! Ingird, my dear panda pillow pet best friend, owns both Ingrid and Luke(: LOVE YOU INGRID!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaping Our Destinies<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Jake's POV**

"Fernando, wait!" Vada called as Fernando stormed down the hallway, away from April.

"What happened back there?" Ana demanded.

Fernando ran a hand through his hair, "April, she's secretly dating Declan."

"Declan? What the heck?" Ana exclaimed angrily, running over to where April was..

I cracked my neck, "The next time I see that boy, I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help!" Riley volunteered.

"Me too!" Chad replied.

"Trust me, as much as I'd like it, we're not killing Declan, sorry. I just don't want to hurt April like that," Fernando shrugged.

"I do!" Chad yelled.

Ana came back, "That's too bad, you guys are too late. April's beating herself up over hurting Fernando like that, not literally, of course."

"We should just go," Riley suggested.

Adrian nodded, "Don't want to cause anymore trouble."

Ana gave Vada a hug as she and everyone else left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

"April," I gently shook my blonde sister awake, "We have about 10 minutes until our plane boards, honey."

April's eyelids fluttered, I thought that only happened in cartoons! Oh well, she got up in a matter of minutes.

As soon as we got back, her siblings began asking her questions about her and Declan's relationship.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped, sitting down beside Jake.

"Aren't you going to get mad that Fernando told us?" Hannah taunted.

"Nah, I knew he was going to tell, and I honestly don't care anymore," April replied breezily.

Chad looked confused, "Didn't Declan want it to be a secret?"

April raised an eyebrow, "Why would he? Declan wanted to tell everyone, I wanted it to be a secret!"

"But why would-" I started but was cut off when Mr. Indian Dude called for our flight.

For once, everyone fought over the seat next to April, but I won. Of course, I knew I would. Jake and Hannah sat in front of us. Originally, it was Chad, but he switched with Jake when it was discovered that Jake's seat was by an Australian model going to Iceland to see her amma and afi, which I learned were the words for grandma and grandpa. April said I needed to remember to call her grandparent's amma and afi when we went to visit them.

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

"I have to pee," I whispered to Ana, who nodded at me, getting up from my seat. As I walked down the aisle: "Chunk!"

I swung around, "ChubeeB?" And yes, indeed, Ingrid Martinez, my very best friend since first grade, was sitting in the row behind me, next to my OTHER best friend since first grade, Luke Prescott!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked gleefully, pushing the cousins closer together so I could sit down as well.

"We're visiting Amma and Fraenka Lara," Luke replied.

I shook my head, grinning, "Small world! Jake, Chad, Hannah, Ana and I are visiting Amma and Afi this week!"

"Well, of course we're all visiting our Jewish family! It's Rosh Hashanah!" Ingrid cheered.

I smiled, "Our families should get together after the syangogue service for Amma's party!"

"Dude, I promise that'll be the first thing I say to Fraenka Lara when I see her. I'm not even gonna say hi. I'm just playin, it'll be the second thing I say," Ingrid promised.

"Now, hugs, cuz I gots to pee and then go sit my family," I stretched out my arms for a group hug, which I got quickly.

"Love you!" Ingrid and Luke whisper yelled as I walked towards the bathroom.

I turned around and did my "Toddler's In Tiara's kiss" (When you trace the heart around your face and blow two kisses with you index fingers) before heading back on my way. Cuz I REALLY had to pee.

* * *

><p><strong>YES, YOU HEARD IT RIGHT! I'M BACK PEOPLES! Now I know I said I was taking a break from KND, but it was kind of a fanfiction break alltogether... I updated like 3 chapters (Not counting what Morgan sent me, cuz I didn't write that)... BUT IT'S CHEER SEASON! Yeah, Emma knows, but I had a competition today! WE PLACED 2ND! OH YEAH BEAT THAT PLAINWELL! Sorry... But it happened. So yay(:<strong>

**I realize this was short but... suck it up. You got a chapter! YAY!**

**Review... or else i may die.**

**~april and her amazing co-writer for this chappie INGRID!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, .com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
